


无题

by lan0327



Series: Savan & Salde [1]
Category: Dragon's Dogma, 龙之信条
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: “与龙识者在一起生活得太久，我慢慢被改变了。我的脑中装满他的思想，我的胸中充满他的感情。久而久之，就连我的相貌也变得和他如出一辙。我们随从会说，随从就是主人的影子。随着火焰上下跳动，影子也会不断摇曳，最终稳定下来……正因如此，我们随从最终才会变得和主人一样吧。”↑看到愚者的这些话突然想到写这篇文一时想不到标题所以无题了是Salde和Savan在界王之间的情景非常啰里八嗦中途还疯狂调整段落顺序，好大一段内容都是在表达我好心疼Savan（？自己都觉得很混乱（。不过还是写出来爽爽最后突然肉麻起来我自己都虎躯一震因为找不到官译所以名字直接音译了Salde→萨尔德Savan→萨万





	无题

“萨尔德……”

一个声音穿过异界之渊的混沌，触碰到他漂泊无定的意识。他应召而来，双脚踏上地面，却感到自己似乎并未离开异界。

灰色的天空，灰色的大地——如果这里有天空和土地的话，大概应该这么形容。这里是世界管理者的领域——界王之间。萨尔德觉得它与自己的故乡异界非常相似。在没有日光的时候，举目所及唯有阴暗与混沌，就像一片无边的灰色海洋，被层层乌云所笼罩。

界王的神座是一张石椅，它孤独地点缀在这片晦暗的中心。而那支配着他的光，也是此时此刻在这空间里唯一的光明，正身披白袍端坐于王座之上，看着他显现身形。

“主人。”萨尔德在界王的面前单膝跪下。

萨万——他的主人，觉醒者，现今的界王——他的肩上背负着守望世界的职责。在成为界王不久后，萨万便脱去了铠甲，身上仅穿一件素白长袍，或许这意味着他决心舍弃过去，坦然迎接界王的使命吧。当时，萨尔德觉得界王身上的光辉就像灰海中一座指引的灯塔……然而，如今坐在王座上的他，看起来却仿佛将要被周围的混沌吞噬。

“萨尔德。”萨万朝他唤道。他立刻起身，走到主人的身旁。

在这跨越千年的岁月里，界王守望着世界，而他则守望着界王。尽管他几乎什么也没法做，只是单纯地陪伴着主人而已。在界王之间没有敌人也没有怪物，他的剑盾在此派不上用场。如此无为的他，却得到了来自主人的礼物：在一起的时间越长，他便越感到自己的心中开始泛起名为感情的涟漪，他开始感受到部分来自于萨万的心绪。当他们待在一起的时候，这奇妙的共鸣尤为强烈。

能够触及觉醒者的心灵，知其忧乐，对随从来说自然是求之不得的荣幸。在随从身上，几乎不存在自我意志与感情这样的东西，他们从异界中应召而来，无欲无求，冰冷而机械地呈现出人类的姿态。随从依附于觉醒者，而萨尔德可以说是萨万所“创造”出来的随从，他现在的外貌还有名字，都是萨万所赋予的。这让他们之间的神秘纽带更加牢固。即使在萨万成为界王后，他们不像以往那样寸步不离，彼此间的联系也未曾随着时间的流逝而减弱。

萨尔德的一只手触到了灰色王座。这块粗雕成座椅形状的坚硬冰冷的石头，与其说是王座，不如说是枷锁……他有时甚至觉得它更像一块墓碑。作为界王，他的主人以自己的意志支撑着这个世界运行，同时也被世界所囚禁，被束缚于这神座之上。

“……”

萨尔德突然回过神来。他意识到自己方才又陷入了沉思。随从拥有如此多的思绪，是不寻常的……他默默伫立在石椅一侧，以准备回应主人的指示。身边的萨万垂着头，脸被白袍的兜帽遮挡，让萨尔德无法看清他的表情。他的一只手置于王座扶手上，在自身放出的光芒中显得异常苍白。

萨尔德犹豫片刻，便伸出自己宽厚的手掌，将它覆在萨万的手背上。他感到那只手因为自己的动作而轻微一抖。

他们已经习惯这样默默地待在一起。

在最初的时候，他们经常一起谈天。实际上他们也就只能说说话了，毕竟在这片灰海之中，界王只有职责与王座……他掌管着一个连自己都未能完全了解的世界。萨尔德会谈论他在不同的世界中遇到的事。他不是一个出色的叙述者，不管是多么惊险刺激的经历，到了他嘴里往往会变成平铺直叙，但他的主人总是听得津津有味。萨万也会告诉他自己所看到的，在世间发生的种种。然而，在无尽的时间面前，他们的话题也渐渐说尽了，或者说，萨万逐渐对这样的谈话失去了兴趣。他沉默的时候越来越多。

但萨万还是会时不时呼唤萨尔德的名字，将他从异界中召唤出来，让他待在自己的身边。萨万的这个举动让他的内心感到昂扬。被主人需要，这也是他所需要的……

是的，是“需要”……而不是单纯的“使命”。他对觉醒者所抱有的，本应是“使命”才对。但是，如今的他与最初的他已经不一样了。萨尔德从萨万的灵魂之力中获得了一些过去他所没有的东西。

“萨尔德，你看。”界王突然开口。他伸出一只手，随着手掌的动作，地面上出现一个圆形缺口。里面映出的是一个青年，他正行走在通往腐山的废墟中，而他的随从紧跟在他的身边。

“是觉醒者……”

萨尔德看着地面上映照出的人影，终于，又一个觉醒者踏上了面对龙的道路。他与随从协力战斗的情景，唤起了萨尔德心中久远的记忆……

“这个人……说不定能够到达这里呢。”萨万淡淡地说道，仿佛这与他没什么关系。

萨尔德感到心中一紧。

他已经数不清萨万经历了多少次这样的期待。他知道主人的内心在渴求着什么，这个念头折磨着萨万，也折磨着他。他的主人期望着，就像很久很久以前那样，终于有一个意志力足够强大的觉醒者来到界王的跟前，将其从王座之中，从这灰色海洋之中解放出去……通过将戮神剑——唯一能够杀死界王的武器——刺入界王的心脏，赐予其生命之终结。

或许，这次真的快要结束了——

萨尔德的胸口突然被一阵少有的冲动攫住，而他的身体顺应了这股冲动：他突然将界王紧紧抱入自己的怀中。萨万似乎吃了一惊，但并没有抗拒。萨尔德感到自己指尖的感觉变得异常敏锐，隔着手套，他仍能感受到萨万的体温透过单薄的白袍传来。这温度让他的心中一瞬间涨满某种难以言喻的情感。

他拥抱着萨万，而萨万也一动不动地倚靠着他。他发觉自己的手套褪去了，身上的护甲也变化为单衣。主人也想要他的体温……他模糊地意识到。

“萨尔德。”

“主人？”

“你也感到难受吧？”

“……”他不知如何回答。如果是以往的他，大概会直接回答“是”。可是，如今他的心中出现了更多的顾虑。

“我真希望自己能给你更好的。”界王在他的胸前苦笑道，身体微微颤抖。“你受到了我的影响……我能感受到，你一直在改变，甚至有时候显得比我更像一个人。我希望在一切结束之后，在我……不在之后，或许你能像那女孩一样……”

他知道萨万所说的那个女孩，那是不久之前，他们透过灰海的缺口看到的情景，就像他们刚刚看着那个年轻的觉醒者那样。塞琳——是那女孩的名字。她原本是一个随从，然而，通过从觉醒者那里得到的灵魂之力，她的内心渐渐地向人类靠近，甚至连掌心上的随从印记也消失了。

萨尔德很难想象自己成为人类的样子，他一直都围绕着他的主人行动——

“我感到我的灵魂已经虚弱不堪……”他的主人继续说道，“……我知道你因为受我的灵魂影响而感到了痛苦。”

“这……没什么，主人。”萨尔德不由得收紧了抱着萨万的手臂。“我很荣幸，能够分享您的负担……”这是他的觉醒者给他的馈赠，即便会感到痛苦，他亦甘之如饴。

“这可不是什么值得分享的东西啊。”萨万叹了一口气。

沉默再次回到他们之间。

他的主人竟在挂念他的未来……他是萨万的随从，他的存在就是为了侍奉萨万直到最后。之后会怎么样，他几乎完全没想过。

靠在他怀里的界王闭上了眼睛，仿佛在沉睡。当然，界王是不需要睡眠的……在这灰色的世界里，界王无需吃喝，也无需休息。他还曾跟萨尔德打趣地说过：“以前到处和怪物作战的时候，巴不得自己能够不眠不休，现在才知道这有多糟，一天得当两天过。”

界王的职责赋予了萨万不朽之躯，而困在这躯壳里的灵魂则成为延续这个世界的能源。最近，萨万的内心总是被焦灼所占据。萨尔德知道，他的主人担忧自己的意志撑不到新的觉醒者到来。界王的意志一旦分崩离析，这个世界会怎么样呢？他不知道。先代界王们都履行了自己的职责，他只能一直忍耐……

在千年之前的某个日子里，萨尔德看着主人利用界王的能力，将戮神剑通过胸口封到了自己的体内。那过程似乎十分痛苦。这样一来，戮神剑便不能轻易取出。萨尔德一度怀疑，萨万这样做是为了防止自己因为意志动摇而自伤。

他的主人是一个多么强大的人啊——在成为界王之前便是如此。

萨万的亲人，以及他所誓言守护的、崇敬的君主，都被红龙所夺；他的心脏也一度被夺走；在历尽艰险的旅途尽头，没有荣誉的凯旋，只有吞噬了半个城市的可怕深渊。穿过深渊之底，他们便到达了这灰色牢笼之中。

萨尔德无法说自己有多了解萨万所承受的一切。尽管他陪伴萨万走过了许多道路，看着他成长为强大的战士，乃至登上神座。毕竟他只是主人的随从。

他从未料到，触碰主人的心灵会变成一件痛苦的事。过去，他仅知晓肉体的痛觉，对精神与心灵上的苦痛却知之甚少……而现在，他却能够感受到压在主人灵魂上的重担，虽然与萨万所真正承受着的相比，可能只是九牛一毛。

最初，萨尔德从界王身上感受到的，是像静默燃烧之火般平和又炽热的意志……身为人之子，萨万的胸中怀抱着对这个世界的喜爱，想要依靠自己的意志坚守这灰色王座。他关心这个世间的生命。就这样，一天又一天，一夜又一夜……直到胸中的火焰摇曳欲熄，直到时间的流逝逐渐变得对他们毫无意义。那些曾与萨万有过紧密联系的人们在很久以前就都化为了尘土。

生命诞生，而后陨落，仅仅只是这个世界无限循环的其中一环罢了。萨万从龙爪中夺回的心脏还在跳动，但他似乎再也无法感受到生命的喜悦、活着的喜悦。

萨尔德因为心中涌上来的苦涩而深深低头。他的嘴唇触到了萨万的头发。他想起这些柔软的褐色发丝昔日的模样：它们被轻风撩动，在阳光的照耀下泛出微红的光泽。如今在这个灰暗的空间里，它们看起来似乎也失去了色彩。

“萨万大人……”他禁不住轻呼，他最重要的主人的名字。

“萨尔德，你又是怎么想的呢？”

“我……？”

“我是指，”界王朝他侧过头来，他的脸离他那么近，萨尔德可以感受到他呼出的气息，“你会想作为人类过完余生吗？那意味着你将脱离随从的宿命，不再受到支配，你会获得生命，一段有限的生命……”

“我——我不确定……”

生命。它既有限、又脆弱，却又能够承受千锤百炼，进而变得强大。萨尔德不能说自己从未受到它的吸引。随从是生命的投影，他们并不是真正地活着，因而也不会死亡。他们只是在异界之中不断漂泊，没有归宿，他们只是在混沌中等待着召唤，然后服从。

他与萨万在深渊中探索时，曾遇到一些在旅途中失去了主人的随从；他们失去主人的指示，无法定夺自己的去路；被怪物夺走主人的他们，不知道悲伤，不知道憎恨，不知道复仇，留给他们的唯有空虚；他们失去目标，只能在深渊中不断徘徊。

若他能拥有真正的生命，这样的命运就会被改变。他将脱离永恒，得到真正属于自己的未来。

一个失去了萨万的未来。

不知从何时开始，萨尔德发觉自己需要萨万。那是某种与随从的天性所不同的，更感情化的……欲求。如果可能，萨尔德希望自己能永远作为萨万的随从侍奉于他的身侧。但这样未免太自私了。对他的主人来说，对界王来说，维持现状只会带来无尽的痛苦，他的灵魂之力在这折磨中逐渐干涸……

“我不知道。”萨尔德答道，“我希望……您能得到解救。至于我自己，我只想追随您到最后。但是——”他接着说道，“若注定要在未来失去您，我希望之后的日子不会是永恒的……”

“你……”萨万一时语塞，他别过脸去，萨尔德似乎瞥到他兜帽下的脸颊浮现出一抹红润。他的身体动了动，似乎想要脱离萨尔德的拥抱，但萨尔德收紧的双臂阻止了他。

“可以维持这个样子再待一会儿吗？我的主人。”他向他的界王恳求道，“再一会儿……如果您愿意的话。”

萨万没有回话。但他刚才紧绷起来的身体，已经在萨尔德的臂弯间放松下来。

萨尔德闭上双眼，全心全意地感受着他主人的一切。他的温度，他的气息，他的思想，他的感情……在这个几乎感受不到时间流逝的空间里，萨尔德久久地拥抱着他的界王。

在离他们很遥远的地方，红龙的咆哮震慑天际。

他们——两个灵魂，在灰色海洋的中心紧靠在一起。

在最后——也许是最后——的时光里。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
